


1894

by MFJenks



Series: The Depth of Loyalty and Love [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Hiatus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFJenks/pseuds/MFJenks
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: The Depth of Loyalty and Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773994





	1894

Год моего возвращения в Лондон после трёхлетнего отсутствия оказался, к моему восторгу, одним из самых плодотворных в нашей практике. За всё это долгое время я, признаться, сильно соскучился по интересным делам, по решению маленьких загадок, а мой мозг изнывал от безделия как никогда. Однако больше всего мне в эти годы не хватало не запутанных преступлений и даже не моей скрипки и привычной обстановки на Бейкер-стрит. Больше всего мне не хватало его. Его улыбки, его смеха, его восторженных восклицаний, тёплого взгляда его голубых глаз, его, стоящего ко мне плечом к плечу, наших бесед и мимолётных прикосновений. Но теперь я вернулся, а мы стали ближе, чем когда-либо, ближе, чем я смел надеяться, и я не собираюсь впредь покидать человека, ставшего наконец моим. Моё же сердце принадлежит и всегда принадлежало ему.

Шли последние минуты 1894 года. Мы лежали на кровати в его комнате, нашей комнате, и я не могу оторвать от него глаз. Освещённый лунным светом, он выглядел настолько прекрасно, что у меня перехватило дыхание. Я потянулся к нему, как тут он медленно встал с постели и побрёл в сторону своего письменного стола и книжных полок. Затем он осторожно взял дрожащими пальцами три довольно объёмных тома своих заметок с подписью «1894».

-Подумать только…-он повернулся ко мне и помахал передо мной своими тетрадями, - Взгляните, сколько записей накопилось. А вы ещё жаловались на то, что преступник нынче обмелел, - мой партнёр насмешливо, но при этом как-то болезненно улыбнулся, а затем отвёл взгляд в сторону и сжал губы. -А ведь ещё только начале года я…Вы… Я считал вас погибшим и не смел даже мечтать о подобном. Я больше не мог взяться за перо. Я похоронил ещё и милую Мэри и, честно говоря, я…-его голос почти сломался, и у меня в сердце словно что-то сжалось,- Не видел ни в чём никакого смысла. У меня оставалась лишь работа, и я не думал, что когда-либо впредь смогу чему-то порадоваться, что почувствую что-либо, когда этот год закончится и сменится следующим. Честно, я вообще не был уверен, что протяну до следующего года, - он ещё больше напрягся, тяжело вдохнул и сжал кулаки. Мой дорогой Уотсон довольно скоро начал успокаиваться, но я нет, я чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что заставил его так страдать, что меня не было рядом, чтобы как-то облегчить его боль. Я встал и пошёл к нему.

-Впрочем, простите, сейчас всё хорошо, вы здесь, вы живы, и я…

Договорить он не успел. Я осторожно взял его тёплые ладони в свои и стал медленно поглаживать их тыльную сторону.

-Дорогой мой, я… - внезапно я забыл все слова. Я боялся взглянуть на него. Боже, сколько он пережил, он, самый прекрасный человек из всех известных мне и самый значимый для меня, и немало по моей вине. -Прошу, простите меня за всё это. Я должен был быть рядом, я… - мой голос меня подводил, -Пытаясь защитить вас, я только ранил вас, и мне безумно жаль.

-Ох, Холмс. Который раз за год вы уже это говорите? Вы же прекрасно знаете, что я простил вас ещё тогда, в своём кабинете в Кенсингтоне, когда вы явились передо мной.

-И я всё ещё не уверен, что заслужил этого.

-Ооо, прекратите. Важно лишь то, что сейчас вы здесь, мы здесь, и моя жизнь вновь имеет смысл, - он улыбнулся и сплёл наши пальцы. И в этот момент я почувствовал невероятный прилив тепла и нежности.

-Верно. И обещаю, больше я оставлять вас не собираюсь,- свободной рукой я настолько нежно, насколько мог, коснулся его щеки и стёр одну маленькую сорвавшуюся слезинку. Он ответил тем же самым, а затем умиротворённо положил голову мне на плечо. Кажется, я мог бы так простоять вечность. Кажется, я стал совершенно зависим от тепла его тела, от ощущения его дыхания у моей шеи, от трепетных прикосновений, а из-за них сделался невероятно сентиментален, но меня это абсолютно устраивало, и это было всё, что мне нужно.

Какое-то время спустя мы вернулись в постель и лежали, обнявшись. Часы пробили двенадцать.

-С Новым годом, мой дорогой мальчик, -я медленно погладил его по мягким волосам.

-С Новым годом, дорогой. Что ж, этот год уже начался намного лучше предыдущего.

-И в этот раз у нас будет время для ещё нескольких ваших томов, - я улыбнулся и легко коснулся губами его лба.


End file.
